All American Girl
by lilythesilly
Summary: songfic to Carrie Underwood's All American Girl. Smitchie


**A/N so I was bored so I decided to make a songfic to one of my favorite songs at the moment All American Girl by Carrie Underwood, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Since the day they got married**

**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**

**Someone he could take fishing**

**Throw the football, and be his pride and joy**

Steve Torres new he was in love the moment he laid eyes on Connie Sanchez. The started dated and 2 short years later they were married.

Then a couple moths later Connie came to Steve with exciting news.

"Steve, I'm pregnant," she said smiling and Steve picked her up and spun her around,

"I want a baby boy, one that I can go fishing with and teach football too," he said as Connie rolled her eyes, she knew it was going to be a girl, mother's intuition, but she didn't want to ruin the moment for Steve,

**He could already see him holding that trophy**

**Taking his team to state**

**When the nurse came in with that little pink blanket**

**All those big dreams changed**

"Steve," Connie gasped walking into their room,

"What's wrong?" he asked shooting up from the bed,

"It's time," she said in pain,

Connie gasped in pain as she pushed with al her might,

"One more push Mrs. Torres," the doctor encouraged

"Come on baby, one more push away and we get to meet our baby boy," Steve said and 5 minutes later Connie collapsed on the pillow as a cry filled the room,

The nurse came over to Steve with a pink blanket, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl," She said with a gleaming smile as Steve's eyes softened at the sight of the baby girl.

"Welcome to the world baby girl, I'm your daddy," He murmered.

**Now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All American girl**

"Daddy!" A now 5 year old Mitchie Torres shrieked as she saw her dad come through the door,

"Hey princess! Come here!" Steve said and held out is arms for Mitchie to jump into,

"I love you daddy," She squealed.

"I love you too princess," he replied

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked

"Anything for you," he said and she smiled in delight.

**Sixteen short years later**

**She was falling for the senior football star**

A sixteen year old Mitchie Torres walked into her father's study with a dazed look on her face,

"Hey daddy," she said pecking him on the cheek.

Steve took notice of his daughter's tone of voice and dazed look and he sighed, "What's his name?"

"Shane, and he's so perfect daddy, I know you'd love him!" she said

"I'd love to meet him," he replied

The next night there was a doorbell,

"I'll get it!" Mitchie yelled heading for the door, and smiling when she saw Shane standing there, wearing his varsity football jacket and a hue smile,

"Hey," he replied kissing her lightly, Steve cleared his throat, making his presence known,

They pulled apart blushing, and Mitchie excused herself so that Steve could talk to Shane privately,

"Hello son," Steve greeted

"Hello sir, fine night isn't it?" Shane asked

"That it is, Shane let me ask you something, do you love my daughter?" Steve questioned

"With all my heart," He replied thoughtfully

**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**

**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

**The coach said, hey son what's your problem**

**Tell me have you lost your mind**

Shane had dropped yet another pass, for the day, he sighed and looked up at the bleachers and saw Mitchie grinning at him,

He always loved it when she'd come to watch him practice, and they'd always get some ice cream after,

He decided he'd had enough for the day, so he ran off the field and up to Mitchie,

"Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" He asked and they left, but in the distance you could her Shane's coach yelling.

"SHANE HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! GET BACK HERE!" But Shane pretended not to hear and continued to walk with Mitchie.

**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college**

**Boy, you better tell her goodbye**

When Shane had gotten home that night he saw his dad standing there, and he did not look happy,

"Where have you been?" he demanded

Shane shrugged, "I was with Mitchie, dad, I really love her," he said with a dreamy look,

"Shane you can't keep skipping practice! You have to tell that girl goodbye!" He boomed

"No, besides football isn't really my thing, I'd rather be a musician! At least then I could still have my Mitchie!" he yelled and ran to his room and slammed his door

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All American**

Sure enough now Mitchie was Shane's whole world, he had become a musician just like he wanted to, he was in a band named Connect 3 with two guys he had become friends with towards the end of high school,

Tonight was the night, the night Shane was going to ask Mitchie to marry him,

They were in the middle of a concert when Shane looked to his band mates Nate and Jason and they nodded and Shane said into the mic, "Alright guys, now there is someone I'd really like you to meet, my girlfriend Mitchie Torres," And Mitchie's eyes widened from backstage, she always went to Shane's concerts to support him,

Big Rob Connect 3's bodyguard gave her a gentle nudge and she cautiously walked out onto the stage over to Shane as he continued,

"Now you see, me and Mitchie are high school sweethearts, and there is something I'd like to ask her," and Mitchie gasped and put a hand over her mouth when he got down on one knee,

"Michaela Hope Torres, will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes!" Mitchie shrieked and leapt into his arms.

**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**

**She said, be honest, tell me what you want**

**And he said, honey you outta know**

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you**

**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American**

Shane and Mitchie had been married for almost six months when Mitchie walked into the recording studio where Shane was recording and she walked in,

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked taking off his headphones,

"I'm pregnant" she whispered and Shane picked her up and kissed her with all the passion he could,

"I'm so excited words cant even describe," he replied happily.

Later that night Shane and Mitchie were sitting on their couch in their living room when Mitchie asked him,

"Shane be honest, do you want a boy or girl?"

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded, "I want a baby girl, one that's just as beautiful as you are," he said

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All American girl**

"Daddy down!" a three and a half year old Melody Gray shrieked as her dad spun her around, yes Shane had gotten his wish, a perfect baby girl to love just as much as he loved Mitchie.

"Alright Melly baby," He said and she giggled, she always did when he called he that,

Mitchie Gray watched from afar as she cradled her now 6 month old son, Jordan Steven Gray, she loved watching Shane interact with their children, it made her fall in love with him even more.

Shane had picked up Melody again and was giving her a piggy back ride when he took notice of Mitchie and his son,

"Hey baby," He said walking over to them, Melody still on his back

"Hey," she replied kissing him as Melody covered her eyes,

"Eww, mommy, daddy kissing is gross," She said in a disgusted voice,

"That's my girl," Shane said with a triumphant smile.

* * *

**A/N alright what did you think? I think this might've ben my longest one-shot but who knows? I would love some feedback so please, please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**

**\**


End file.
